What Should Have Happened on "Party Night"
by Heroine of the Valley
Summary: Just what the title says. I was mad at how that episode ended, so, I rewrote it! Great for all those Relena/Heero beleivers out there. Those of you don't like Relena, tough!! I think they make a good match.


What Should Have Happened on "Party Night"

The Oz Leo Mobile suit blasted the building, causing debris to fall, right were Relena was standing. With a cry, she raised her hands up to cover her head. Her hair waving around her.

The Wing Gundam Heero piloted seem to move by itself, leaning forward, bending down, stretching forward and shielding Relena. Grunting, groaning, clenching his teeth, Heero opened his eyes and made a surprised "huh?". He looked down to see Relena sitting underneath the shield of his Wing Gundam.

Relena looked up at him as he looked down on her, wondering the same question: Why did he save her when he told her he was going to destroy her?

_Did my gundam move on its own? _Heero thought, desperately searching for the answer to why he saved the girl he had to destroy. _Or did I do it myself…No, I saved Relena. But why?_ "Can't do it," he muttered, holding on the joystick controlling the left arm, Heero pivoted to the side and demanded in a shout to himself, "What's wrong with me?!" He thrust his weapon in the Oz Mobil suit, the pilot screamed and the screen went out of focus.

"Heero!" Relena called, "is that you, Heero? Why did you save me? You didn't kill me, you said you were gunna! Answer me Heero!"

"I don't know why," Heero said to himself. He turned back to Relena, Relena gasped and backed up. Heero raised his left arm, attempting to crush her, but the shield went to the side of her, forcing her hair to fly up. She just stood their, unafraid.

The flashbacks and images poured into Heero's mind. The time when Relena found him on the shore. When he gave her the invitation to her party and he ripped it up. A tear formed in her eye, he wiped it off and said "I'll destroy you." The time when he was about to kill her, but was shot by Duo Maxwell and she tore her dress to patch his wounds. When he was captured by Sally Po and Duo got him out, when he jumped from the cliff and didn't open his parachute. Relena screamed his name, which made him open his parachute and earlier today, when she found him packing his suitcase. He pulled a gun on her and she just stood there and talked to him. She told him about the party and he ended up dancing with her! Was he going crazy or something?

Even after the images, Heero was still puzzled. _Why can't I finish her!_ Heero demanded of himself. _I must do it, she knows too much. But I can't do it, Damn it, I can't do it! I just can't kill her. Why, is it because she's not afraid of me or is it because she knows why I fight and she's on my side? I have to do it, but I can't._ He looked down at her. _She's beautiful, could that be it? _

Relena put her hand on the arm of Heero's gundam, as if he could feel her touch throughout his mobile suit. "Heero?" Relena asked in a shout so he could hear her, "Answer me, Heero?"

Heero opened the door to his gundam, jumped out and walked toward her. "Relena," he murmured, his voice had a shred of concern but he was still confused.

"Heero," Relena smiled, "Why did you save me?"

"I don't know," he found himself taking her hand, another thing he did without thinking. What next? Would he kiss her?

"Oh, Heero," Relena sighed, giving his hand a squeeze. She threw her arms around his neck. Heero immediately wrapped his arms around her. "You can't kill me, can you?"

"I've attempted to kill you many times," Heero said. "You should have been dead already." Shocked at what he was saying and surprised by his own action, he pulled away. _What am I doing?_ He wondered, why was he holding her?

But Relena pulled him back to her and brushed her lips against his, "Heero Yuy, you can't kill me because I'm on your side." Relena breathed, daring to kiss him. "You feel something for me, don't you, Heero?"

"N-no," Heero stammered, "that's not it." He stepped back.

"Then why?" Relena demanded, "tell me why you saved me. Tell me why you can't kill me? Is it because I'm a civilian, is it because I'm Dorlian's daughter? Well, something happened on the colony that you don't know about. Lady Une killed my father! You know what he said to me? That I'm really not his daughter, my real name is Relena Peacecraft, of the people dedicated to pacifism. That was when I met Dr. J. He told me to stay away from you, Heero, but since you can't kill me, I have no reason to be afraid of you!"

"You're wrong, Relena," Heero objected, "I'm a Gundam Pilot. I can't let anyone see me. It's part of my mission. I was trained to kill whoever sees me."

"I don't care," Relena cried, "you can't kill me. Go ahead, try again. You can't do it."

Following her wishes, he pulled out his gun and stretched it out. Half wanting to kill her, he kept his finger on the trigger. But the other half didn't want to kill her. 

Making the attempt easier, Relena walked right into the barrel of his gun. "Did Dr. J teach you to kill civilians, did he teach you to kill Dorlian's daughter, or a member of the Peacecraft family?" She teased. "You can't kill me Heero. You can't."

Unable to take anymore, Heero dropped his gun, pulled Relena to him and began kissing her on her soft lips. It was the first thing that came to him to make her stop talking without having to kill her. He was amazed when he started to like it. Relena made a sound of surprise mixed with settlement. She was pleased with Heero's decision. Heero slid his finger on the braids that were tied on her hair and he stroked the rest of her unbraided hair. 

Relena reached her hands to his shoulders, then to his jawbone, stroking her thumb across it. Both Heero and Relena were disappointed when they ran out of breath. Heero pulled his head back, but kept his arms around Relena. He began to feel happier than he did in his whole life. His scowl changed into a smile and his cold eyes were warm.

"I need to go now," he said, looking in her pale teal-blue eyes.

"I think I understand," she said, very disappointed.

"Good, go some place where you can be safe."

"But I feel safer with you than anywhere else." She tightened her arms around his neck, "don't leave me, Heero. Please stay, what if they come after me again?"

"Shh," he murmured gently, "you'll be okay." Sadly, he took her arms from his neck, ran his thumbs across her soft hands. "Just don't tell anyone my secret." 

"I promise," she said. "I won't tell anyone, but remember, I might not be the only one that knows who you are. There might be other people who see you in your mobile suit. Oz, maybe other gundam pilots, like Duo."

Heero nodded, "just go somewhere safe." He turned around and went back inside his mobile suit. 

"Will I see you again, Heero?" Relena asked, stepping forward. "Heero?"

Heero couldn't answer. But he knew that he might cross paths with Relena Dorlan, now Relena Peacecraft, sometime soon. His Gundam Suit took a jet shape and took off. He looked back to see Relena and found her waving goodbye. He reached his hand up and placed it on his window, covering Relena. He felt sad again and wondered if he should have stayed. 


End file.
